Friends Across the Dimensions
by Ladynero
Summary: Sequel to "Here We Go Again". When a new female duck shows up, complete with villian, tension appears between Wilding and Mallory


All the characters in this story belong to Disney except for Jellica who is  
totally born out of MY imagination. I wish to thank Kim McFarland for the  
use of her story line, which is intertwined with this story. None of the   
characters have been harmed in any way during the writing of this story.   
This story comes after "Here We Go Again", my other story so you might have  
to read that one to understand a few facts about this story.  
  
Friends Across the Dimensions  
By: Tazura Avey  
  
This is dedicated to Jade: Thanks for all the encouragement and Help.  
  
  
Jellica stood back and examined the device she had just finished  
installing with Tanya's help. "Looks like that's got it," the feline said  
with a nod. "Now all I have to do is test it." She motioned for Tanya to   
stand back and as soon as the blonde duck was behind cover, the Guardian of  
Dimensional Limbo pressed a button and a swirling blue portal opened before  
her. Before Tanya could stop her, Jellica stepped through the portal and   
vanished only to reappear a few minutes later with a huge grin on her feline  
face.  
Tanya smiled. "Thanks for everything, Jellica," stated the duck,  
holding out her hand. Jellica shook it and glanced up at the door as it  
opened to admit Canard with Wildwing beside him.  
"Are you sure you don't want to be Team Captain again?" asked  
Wildwing, his face full of hope. He had been trying to convince Canard  
to take his formal position with the team for the past week but Canard  
had refused, preferring to return to Dimensional Limbo with Jellica to  
continue his life in her services.  
Canard stopped and turned to face his friend. "Wildwing, you're a  
better Team Captain than I could ever be," he replied. "The team doesn't   
need me any more. They have you." A twinkle appeared in his dark eyes.  
"Besides, I might stop in every now and then to cover your tail feathers.  
You keep forgetting to do that." The two friends laughed and Canard put an  
arm around Wildwing's shoulders.  
Jellica looked at the old friends approaching her. "Ready to go,  
Canard?" she inquired. "I'm sure Lucretia must be getting bored with no one  
but the B.R.A.W.N.s to talk to." Canard nodded and turned to face Wildwing.  
"I stopped back on Puckworld and found your father," Canard  
announced, removing a gold chain from around his neck. "He and your mother  
are doing fine and he asked me to give this to you the next time I saw you.  
He said to say that it's been in the family for generations." He unhooked  
the chain and laid a heavy gold ring in Wildwing's hand. It was a simple   
ring with a large, ice blue crystal on top and an engraving inside.  
"Thanks and if you see my parents again, tell them that I'll look  
after Dive and try to keep him out of trouble," stated Wildwing. They shook  
hands one last time as Jellica explained the controls of the dimensional   
gate to Tanya and then the Guardian of Dimensional Limbo and the ex-Team   
Captain of the Might Ducks vanished into a portal.  
Wildwing removed his left glove and slid the ring on his finger  
before replacing the glove. Turning, he strolled out of the room while Tanya  
continued learning about the dimensional gate.  
  
Timidly, the Chameleon approached Dragaunus who had been fuming ever  
since the ducks had damaged the engines for a second time in as many weeks.  
"The back up engines are repaired and up to 50% power," he reported in a   
meek voice.  
Dragaunus snarled in acknowledgment. He had been so close to  
defeating those blasted ducks when that accursed Guardian had destroyed most  
of the engines. If there was only a way to recharge the engines without the  
Ducks showing up to spoil everything, he thought. Suddenly, an idea occurred  
to him and he turned to face the cowering Chameleon. "Do we have enough  
power to open a dimensional gate?"  
The Chameleon nodded. "One only," he replied. "Any more than that and  
we're out of power."  
Dragaunus smiled. "Prepare the dimensional gate generator," he  
ordered. "We're going to have company." The shapeshifter nodded and walked  
over to the control panel. He entered the coordinates that Dragaunus said  
and activated the gate. The monitor flickered on as a whirling blue vortex  
appeared over downtown Anaheim and two figures dropped onto the pavement.  
  
An alarm rang through the Pond and the ducks skated to the center of  
the ice as Wildwing activated his communit, creating a link with Drake  
One.  
"A portal has appeared over downtown," he announced. "We'd better  
investigate." They scrambled down to the Garage and transformed into their  
battle gear.  
The Pond's red goal light flashed. The ice split apart, allowing the  
ramp bearing the Migrator to lift up.  
"Set torque to maximum throttle!" barked Wildwing  
Nosedive, in the driver's seat, pressed a button. "That's a roger!"  
he called. The Migrator backed up, fishtailed slightly, then started down  
the tunnel.  
"Turbines to speed," Wildwing ordered.  
Duke pushed a slider switch forward. "Turbines to full power," he  
answered. Outside, a billboard advertising "Duck Dogs at The Pond" tilted  
back, revealing the exit to their underground headquarters. The Migrator   
sped out of the hole and onto the street.  
A few minutes later, the Migrator screeched to a halt just as a bolt  
of lightning scorched the asphalt in front of its tires. As the dust cleared  
to allow them to see, the ducks could only gape at the scene before their  
eyes. A red haired duck in a green and red costume dances around fighting a  
rat with a battery strapped to his back. The rat would fire bolts of blue  
lightning from his fingers while sparks jumped between the prongs of his hat  
and the duck dodged out of the way before landing a few solid punches or   
kicks in a fighting style that none of the ducks had ever seen before.  
"What is going on here?" asked Tanya, frowning at her instruments.  
"That rat is a walking battery."  
Duke smiled. "Maybe, but his opponent is even more gorgeous than  
DeCoy could ever hope to be," he remarked, gazing at the green clad  
duck.  
Mallory glanced at Wildwing to find his eyes glowing red as he used  
the scanner in the Mask. "They're both genuine," he stated. "But the rat's  
packing a high voltage." The others nodded before spilling out onto the  
street and Wildwing fired an exploding puck between the two fighters. The  
duck cried out in surprise and the rat turned to glare at them.  
"No one will stop me in my quest to free all the lightbulbs from  
their slavery!" cried the rat with an insane gaze in his eyes. "Especially,  
not you ducks!" He punctuated each word with a bolt of lightning at the  
ducks.  
Suddenly, three familiar figures appeared and Siege wrapped his  
arms around the duck. As one, the Mighty Ducks moved in.  
  
When she got back, she was going to be in big trouble. Quiverwing  
was sure of it. Of coarse, that was if she survived long enough to get home.  
It had started out as any other night in St. Canard. Launchpad  
had flown Quiverwing Quack and Darkwing Duck around the city in the  
ThunderQuack, waiting for a crime to be committed, and Darkwing droning on  
about good crimefighting techniques. After about an hour, the instruments  
had detected a massive energy surge in an abandoned warehouse and had  
arrived there in time to find Megavolt escaping with a new generator  
prototype.  
Instead of Darkwing getting the drop on Megavolt, Quiverwing had  
been the one to surprise the supervillian and Megavolt attacked her. While  
they were fighting, a swirling blue vortex had appeared behind them and  
sucked them in before dumping them in this strange place.  
"I'm gonna enjoy this," growled a deep voice behind her, snapping  
her thoughts to the present threat.  
She strained against the muscular arms that were squeezing the air  
out of her lungs when she heard a battle cry and something hit the creature  
holding her, breaking its grasp. Quiverwing quickly squirmed out of the  
creature's arms and leaped out of the way of a fireball that came hurdling  
at her. Before she could climb to her feet, a duck in a type of white armor  
leaped in front of her and activated a blue forcefield, deflecting the  
laser bolts that came at them.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.  
His voice was deep and powerful and a golden mask covered his face.  
Quiverwing nodded and rose to her feet, swinging her bow around into her   
hands.  
"Who should I aim at?" she asked, pulling a boomerang arrow out of  
her quiver and a coil of rope.  
"Go for the overgrown handbags," replied the masked duck, firing on  
the strange lizards with some type of hockey puck launcher built into his  
glove. Quiverwing cocked the boomerang arrow and released it in one smooth  
motion. The arrow flew out and wrapped the rope around the round brown  
lizard who was facing off with a red haired duck. Grinning, Quiverwing  
yanked on the rope, pulling the lizard off his feet.  
Snarling, the lizard glanced around. "Grab the rat and let's get  
outta here!" he shouted, breaking the rope with a flex of his muscles. He  
reached out and scooped up Megavolt before touching something on his arm.  
The three lizards and Megavolt vanished in a strange green light and the   
five other ducks gathered around Quiverwing and the masked duck.  
"Okay. Three questions," Quiverwing stated. "One, what just happened.  
Two, who are you, and three, where am I?" She gestured around her. "This is  
most definitely NOT St. Canard."  
The masked duck motioned for the others to follow him into a strange  
vehicle parked close by. "All your questions will be answered," he  
announced, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But for now, you'd better come  
with us." Quiverwing nodded and climbed into the vehicle which from the  
inside, seemed like a high tech. troop carrier. Everyone had taken a seat  
by a control panel of some kind and Quiverwing slid helplessly into an  
empty seat by the giant duck. Removing her quiver, she laid it beside her  
feet with her bow and gazed around the interior. Only in her wildest  
dreams had she ever envisioned any equipment so advanced, but this group   
used it with an ease that spoke of a familiarity with the technology.  
"Why do you think Dragaunus would want to bring that walking battery  
here?" inquired the red haired duck as she typed away at her control panel.  
"Probably to, y'know, recharge the Raptor's engines," replied the  
blond duck in the purple jumpsuit. "What better way to use a lot of energy  
undercover than let a being who is practically a living battery loose on   
Anaheim."  
The red head waved her hand towards a screen in her control panel.  
"Well, I can't find them," she announced. "You'd think something packing   
that much voltage would be easy to detect."  
"You won't find Megavolt with any kind of scanners," announced  
Quiverwing, fiddling with an armor piercing arrow from her quiver. "Believe  
me. I've tried. You basically have to wait for him to make the first move  
and then get him when the time is right." She noticed with a slight  
amusement that the vehicle had stopped and decided they must be at the  
ducks' headquarters.  
The masked duck stood up, unfastening his seatbelt. "We can use all  
the help we can get, Miss..." he began as he turned to face her.  
Quiverwing stood up and bowed. "Quiverwing Quack," she introduced.  
"Apprentice to Darkwing Duck." She slipped her quiver over her head and  
shoulder before scooping up her bow. "And I'm still waiting for my questions  
to be answered."  
"I'm Wildwing, Team Captain of the Mighty Ducks," stated the masked  
duck. He gestured to the others as he named them. "This is Mallory, Tanya,  
Grin, Nosedive, and Duke L'Orange."  
Mallory gazed at her curiously. "What's your story?" inquired Mallory  
as the group walked down the halls, moving deeper into the complex.  
Quiverwing shrugged. "I was out with Darkwing and his sidekick,  
Launchpad," she began, "when our instruments in the ThunderQuack detected a  
strange power surge. Upon investigating, we discovered that Megavolt was   
trying to escape with a prototype generator. I managed to get the drop on  
him and during the battle, this blue vortex appeared and dropped both of us  
here." She smiled. "The rest you know. Now what's your story?"  
"We're part of the Resistance on our home planet," explained Wildwing.  
"After we chased Dragaunus off of Puckworld, we followed him here where we  
have been preventing him from conquering this world for over a year."  
"We've also been trying to capture him and the other Saurians so we  
could go home," added Mallory as they entered a large room.  
Quiverwing moaned. "Dad's gonna kill me," she groaned, slapping her  
forehead and closing her eyes. "So I have to help you grab these Saurians as  
well as Megavolt to get home again?"  
"No, Jellica managed to install a dimensional gate generator,"  
announced Tanya, absently. "If someone talked to her, I think she could  
find your home dimension and send you home."  
"And leave Megavolt here to add to your problems?" asked Quiverwing in  
disbelief. "Sorry. No dice. When I leave, I'm taking him with me." She  
flipped her red braid over her shoulder and planted her fists on her hips,  
daring anyone to contradict her.  
Nosedive smiled. "Looks like we've got another Mallory on our hands,"  
he remarked, crossing his arms.  
Duke glanced between the two red heads and with a start, realized they  
could be twin sisters. This is gonna be interesting, he thought.  
Quiverwing looked around the room with a gaze filled with wonder. "What   
exactly is this place?" she inquired. "Not even Darkwing has this advanced  
technology."  
Nosedive smiled and calmly laid an arm across her shoulders. "It's  
simple, Girlie-Girl," he began. "This is-oof." The blond duck suddenly  
found himself on the floor trying to remember how to breathe. When he  
finally caught his breath, he glanced up at Quiverwing with a confused  
look on his face. She had her arms folded across her torso and was glaring  
down at him through her green mask.  
"What happened?" asked Nosedive, slowly standing up.  
Quiverwing leveled a finger at him. "Don't call me 'Girlie-girl'," she  
growled. "You don't want to see me mad." She turned to Duke. "Maybe you  
could answer my question," she stated in a calm manner.  
Duke stared at her in disbelief before speaking. "This is our  
headquarters," he explained. "Our planet's technology is more advanced than  
this planet's."  
Quiverwing nodded. "That would explain the interior of your vehicle,"  
she said, absently as she removed her hat and slid it into her quiver.  
Suddenly, her stomach rumbled and she blushed.  
"C'mon, I'll get you something to eat," offered Wildwing, gesturing for   
her to follow him out of the room.  
Mallory folded her arms and glared at the two ducks as they left the  
room. Snarling, she turned and stormed out of the Rec. Room, brushing past  
Duke and leaving a startled group there.  
  
Wildwing smiled as he watched Quiverwing eat her food. When she talked,   
she used her hands and the more excited she became, the more she waved her  
hands. The one thing she enjoyed talking about were the various adventures  
she had gone on with Darkwing.  
"Sounds like you had an adventurous childhood," he remarked after  
several stories.  
She shrugged. "Well, when you're orphaned at nine and later adopted by a  
crimefighter who has an ego the size of a planet, life is never dull,"  
Quiverwing said, gazing at Wildwing. "So what's your story?"  
He sighed and stared at his hands that were clasped on the table.  
"Nothing so glamorous," he replied, his voice sad. "Almost two years ago,  
Dragaunus broke out of his Dimensional Limbo prison and conquered our world.  
Those who could, escaped to join the Resistance. Dive and I weren't so  
lucky. We were separated and bounced from labor camp to factory camp until  
one day we were both added to a chain gang on its way to the mines. Luckily,  
Canard grabbed us and wanted to draft me for the Resistance, but told Dive  
to get lost. I told him that if he wanted me, he had to take my brother as  
well. Took him a week to talk to me again. After we hit Dragaunus's  
Headquarters, we followed him through a dimensional gateway and ended up   
here where we've been for the past year trying to capture Dragaunus and the  
other Saurians."  
Quiverwing frowned. "So where's Canard?" she asked.  
He smiled. "Canard threw himself out of the Aerowing to save us from  
an electromagnetic worm and is now helping the Guardian of Dimensional  
Limbo," he stated. Quiverwing glanced at him to find his dark brown eyes   
riveted on her and met his gaze with her own until he looked away. "Sorry.  
It's just you look like someone I use to know."  
She smiled and withdrew a small silver frame on a chain from her  
outfit. "Well, this is the guy in my life so don't think about asking me to  
stay with you," she stated, showing him a picture of a young gander with   
thick glasses. "Meet Honker. I've known him since I was nine and I made  
sure he didn't have a boring childhood." Quiverwing nodded at Wildwing.  
"Tell me about this girl you knew."  
"I met her when I was thirteen," he said. "It was rather funny how  
we met. I was heading out to meet Canard when I saw her fighting three boys  
bigger than her and went over to help. Once the last of the boys hit the   
ice, she demanded I apologize to her brother and his friends for breaking  
up their practice session when I charged into the situation like a white   
knight. I apologized to her and we became friends. We never really knew  
each other's names, but she called me White Knight and I named her Firefly,  
because of her fiery temper."  
"So what happened?" prompted Quiverwing.  
Wildwing sighed. "Her father was transferred to another country," he  
said. "Before she left, she gave me her locket and we promised to find each  
other once we were old enough. But the Saurians came before I could keep   
that promise."  
She finished her meal and he scooped up her dishes, placing them in t  
he sink to be done later. "So she was a military kid?" inquired Quiverwing.  
Wildwing's face grew distant as he thought. "I think it was his  
company that transferred him," he replied, with a shake of his head.  
Before they could continue, Duke entered the kitchen. "Hey Wildwing,  
have you seen Mallory?" he asked, his voice laced with curiosity.  
Wildwing shook his head. "She hasn't been in here," he replied, his  
brown eyes suddenly troubled. "Duke, can you take care of Quiverwing for a  
while?"  
Duke smiled. "No problem," he said, smiling at Quiverwing. Wildwing  
nodded and walked out of the kitchen, his mind on other things.  
Quiverwing folded her arms across her chest and studied Duke with a  
smirk. "So how long have you been a thief?" she asked, innocently.  
"Wildwing tell you?" inquired Duke.  
She shook her head. "No, your actions did," she replied. "Darkwing  
might be egotistical and a self-taught crime fighter, but he's a pretty  
good teacher. After all, we have to do some breaking and entering if we're  
gonna set a trap for a villain."  
"Why don't you show me what you know and I'll try to improve your  
skills from there," offered Duke with a shrug. At her hesitation, he  
continued. "I'll have you know, I'm the best thief on Puckworld."  
Quiverwing smiled. "When do we get started?" she asked as they  
left the kitchen.  
  
Siege escorted their guest onto the Bridge and wondered why Dragaunus  
needed this person. "Your visitor has arrived, Lord Dragaunus," he  
announced, shoving Megavolt forward.  
Megavolt stumbled forwards a few feet before glaring back at Siege.  
"Maybe you'd like a few thousand volts slamming through that thick hide of  
yours," he threatened, sparks jumping between the prongs on his hat.  
"SILENCE!" roared a powerful voice that made both of them cower.  
Megavolt looked up at Dragaunus and gulped. If Negaduck was terrifying,  
than Dragaunus was terror given life, he decided, trembling before the  
tall Saurian warlord. "You are Megavolt, the supervillian, are you not?"   
inquired Dragaunus, staring at Megavolt before him.  
Megavolt managed to nod. "Yes sir," he squeaked.  
"Good," Dragaunus said, smiling. "I have a job for you. A rather  
simple job actually that I think you will enjoy." Megavolt perked up and   
stopped trembling. "All you have to do is keep those blasted ducks running  
around in circles while I get the Raptor airborne."  
Megavolt smiled and rubbed his hands together. "When do I get  
started?" he asked, electricity sparking on his hat and an insane gleam  
came to his eyes.  
Dragaunus gestured to Siege and the burly Saurian grabbed Megavolt's  
arm. "HEY!" cried Megavolt as he was dragged out of the room. Siege tossed  
Megavolt onto the teleporter and the St. Canardian gazed around the room in  
rapt wonder.  
"Amazing," he exclaimed as Siege began manipulating the controls. "A  
molecule deassembler and transmitter." With that, Megavolt vanished in a   
green light and Siege touched a button on his comm, teleporting him to the  
opposite side of Anaheim.  
  
Wildwing found Mallory in the Weight Room and quietly waited for her  
to finish pounding on the punching bag.  
"I thought you would still be with Quiverwing," remarked Mallory, not  
turning around. She continued to punch the leather sack for a few more  
minutes before stopping to wipe the sweat out of her eyes.  
Wildwing shook his head. "Duke's looking after her," he replied. "I  
was wondering about you." At that, she turned and looked at him curiously.  
"Well, you didn't like DeCoy from the start and I was wondering if you felt  
the same about Quiverwing."  
"I'm not going to rip her hair out if that's what you mean," Mallory  
stated with a small smile.  
"Then what was that about?" Wildwing inquired, gesturing to the  
swinging bag.  
Mallory shrugged. "I had some extra energy left over from the fight,"  
she lied as she brushed past him. Before either could say anything more, an  
alarm rang through the metal halls and they sprinted for the Ready Room.   
The other ducks were already there and Wildwing glanced at Tanya.  
"Teleportation readings from two sides of Anaheim," announced Tanya,  
her fingers flying over the keyboard. "One's at a coal refinery and the  
other one is at Unbridled Technologies."  
"Duke, Dive, Tanya. You three take the Migrator and head for Unbridled  
Technologies," ordered Wildwing as they headed for the elevator. "The rest  
of us will take the Aerowing to the coal refinery."  
"Tanya, did either of those readings have a massive power surge  
accompanying them?" asked Quiverwing, strapping on her quiver.  
Tanya frowned, never slowing her pace. "I think the refinery," she  
replied.  
Quiverwing nodded. "Then I'm going with you," she stated, firmly. "I  
know how to take down Megavolt." Tanya glanced at Wildwing who nodded  
briefly before they split up. A few minutes later, the Aerowing soared into  
the sky followed briefly by the Migrator on the road as the two vehicles   
headed in opposite directions.  
  
  
  
The Aerowing landed in the parking lot and the four ducks piled out.  
Quiverwing glanced at the scorch marks along one wall before nodding. "He's  
here," she stated, cocking an arrow. Moving silently, Quiverwing approached  
the huge hole in the wall and launched her arrow into the rafters. Once the  
arrow had wrapped around an iron beam, she quickly scaled the rope and was  
swallowed by the dark shadows.  
Mallory cocked her puck launcher and peered into the gloom. The sound  
of insane laughter reached her ears and she slowly began moving towards the  
source of the laughter with Grin and Wildwing following close behind her.  
When they had reached the center of the refinery, lights snapped on and  
they shielded their eyes against the blinding glare.  
"Look what I found," chortled Megavolt, rubbing his hands together.  
"Say good-bye ducks!" He pointed his finger and a bolt of electricity shot  
out, melting the chain that held a coal car several feet above the ducks.  
With a groaning of metal, the car tipped over and dumped several tons of   
coal onto the ducks. Wildwing and Grin dodged in opposite directions, but  
Mallory didn't make it out from under it in time and was buried under the  
edge of the pile.  
"Nice move, Sparky," came a new voice from the gloom.  
Megavolt turned around to glare at the shadows. "Don't call me 'Sparky'!"  
he growled between clenched teeth.  
Quiverwing laughed and a storm of arrows rained down on him, covering  
him in rubber cement and gluing him in place. Meanwhile, Wildwing was  
furiously digging Mallory out from under the coal and he finally found her  
hand. Gripping it, he pulled her out of the coal pile and she fell to her  
knees, coughing dust out of her lungs.  
"Are you alright?" asked Wildwing, kneeling down next to Mallory.  
She nodded and looked up at him. She was totally covered in black coal  
dust and the only color on her was her green eyes. "Nosedive is never going  
to let me live this down," she groaned, climbing to her feet.  
A startled yelp caught their attention and the three ducks looked up  
in time to see Megavolt vanish in a green light. Quiverwing snarled and  
glared down at Wildwing. "I am really getting tired of that," she growled,  
tossing a rope down and sliding down to stand next to them.  
Wildwing activated his communit. "Duke, come in," he called.  
Duke's face appeared in the screen. "Wildwing, you okay?" asked Duke,  
concerned.  
"We're fine," reassured Wildwing. "What about the situation there?"  
"Siege managed to grab a new prototype engine," reported Duke. "He  
apparently knew right where it was, because we got here in time to watch   
him vanish."  
"Right," replied the Team Captain. "We'll meet you back at the Pond."  
Duke nodded before severing the connection and Wildwing turned back to the  
others. "Let's get back before something else happens." As if on cue, a  
shimmering, ghostly form appeared in front of them and Quiverwing gasped   
while both Wildwing and Mallory aimed their puck launchers at the figure.  
"Gosalyn? Are you there?" asked the figure in a throaty voice.  
Quiverwing stepped in front of the specter. "I'm here, Morgana," she  
replied. "Let me guess. After I vanished, Dad contacted you. Right?"  
Morgana nodded, a small smile on her beak. "He was almost out of his  
mindwith concern," she stated. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," replied the archer. "Morgana, allow me to introduce  
Wildwing, Grin, and Mallory of the Mighty Ducks. They're nice enough to  
let me stay with them until I capture Megavolt and they've also offered  
me a way home."  
Morgana smiled at the ducks. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she  
said, tilting her head to one side. "How do you plan on getting Quiverwing  
back to her home dimension?"  
"We have a dimensional gate generator given to us by Jellica," stated  
Wildwing, gazing at Morgana.  
Morgana's eyes widened with surprise. "Jellica? Guardian of  
Dimensional Limbo?" she asked. When Wildwing nodded, she nodded her head in  
understanding. "I will tell Darkwing that you are in excellent hands. Take  
care of yourself." With that, Morgana faded from sight and Wildwing turned  
his gaze to Quiverwing.  
"Let's go," he said, turning for the Aerowing. Mallory tossed  
Quiverwing a glare before following Wildwing and Grin to the Aerowing.  
Sighing, Quiverwing brushed some coal dust from her leotard and boarded  
the plane.  
  
Arriving back at the Pond, the ducks assembled in the Ready Room and  
exchanged information. "...And then he vanished, taking the engine with  
him," finished Nosedive. "Buzz said that the engine wasn't finished yet so  
there's no telling what Dragaunus will do with it."  
Wildwing sighed. "Obviously Megavolt was brought here to distract us  
while the Saurians run all over Anaheim gathering what they need to get the  
Raptor flying again," he growled. "As if we don't have enough problems."  
Nosedive looked at Mallory and grinned wildly. She glared at him and  
raised her fist. "Say one word and I'll knock your beak off!" she  
threatened, shaking her fist in his face. Nosedive held his hands up with  
an expression on his face that seemed to say "Who me?" and Mallory turned  
away from him.  
"Quiverwing, I have a few questions about what happened in the  
refinery," began Wildwing. She gazed at him and he continued. "Who was  
that woman that you were talking to?"  
"Morgana McCawber," replied Quiverwing, with a shrug.  
Mallory frowned. "How was she able to cross the dimensions?" she  
inquired. "She couldn't have used a dimensional gate generator since a  
portal didn't open up."  
"Simple," stated the archer. "She's St. Canard's resident witch. I  
don't know of many things that she can't do." She set her quiver down and  
it tipped over, spilling arrows over the floor and two gas canisters.  
Quiverwing scooped her arrows back into the quiver before grabbing the  
gas canisters. "What are these doing in there?" she muttered, holding one  
in each hand.  
"What exactly are those?" Duke inquired, folding his arms across his  
chest.  
Quiverwing smiled. "Gas canisters," she replied. "Darkwing uses them  
in his gas gun and to make his entrance. This is knock-out gas and the  
other one is the usual blue smoke."  
Tanya peered at the canisters closely. "How can you tell the  
difference?" inquired the blond duck.  
"The knock-out gas has a faint spiral on it," reported Quiverwing,  
pointing to a barely visible corkscrew design along the outside of the  
canister. "That way it can be lunched farther. The other canister just  
has a smooth surface since it was made to explode at Darkwing's feet." At  
their confused looks, she slipped the one canister into her quiver. "Allow  
me to demonstrate," she replied before throwing a pellet to the ground  
and a bright flash temporarily blinded the ducks. When they could see  
again, Quiverwing had vanished.  
Mallory's eye searched the room for the archer and she muttered  
under her breath. Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound and a cloud of  
dark blue smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone drew their  
weapons and aimed them at the cloud just as it dissipated to reveal  
Quiverwing standing there, unconcerned that she had four puck launchers  
and a saber pointed at her.  
"Sorry," she apologized. "Didn't realize you guys were so jumpy."  
"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to get cleaned up," announced  
Mallory, walking towards the door with a wave. The others watched as she   
left and Quiverwing tilted her head to one side in a curious manner.  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," stated Wildwing.  
"In the refinery, when Morgana first appeared, she called you 'Gosalyn'.   
Why?"  
Quiverwing sighed and sprawled in one of the chairs. "Let's see how  
I can explain this," she said. "You don't announce your last names because  
if Dragaunus ever managed to get back to your world, he could use that  
information against your families. Right?" The other ducks nodded and she  
continued. "Gosalyn's my real name, but if the criminals that I fight ever  
discovered who I really was, they could hurt the ones I care about."  
Wildwing smiled. "Somehow, I don't see Megavolt trying to terrorize  
your family," he stated.  
"I'm not talking about Megavolt!" Quiverwing snapped, her eyes  
blazing with anger. "There are more vicious criminals in St. Canard that   
make Megavolt look like a preschool bully." She closed her eyes briefly as  
she got her temper under control. "Sorry. I've already lost one person to  
a crook and I don't want to loose my new family as well."  
Tanya yawned before glancing at a nearby clock. "I'm going to bed,"  
she announced. Grin and Nosedive left with her, heading for their rooms.  
"So where am I going to sleep?" inquired Quiverwing, glancing at  
Wildwing and Duke.  
"You can sleep in my quarters," offered Duke. "Somehow, I don't  
think Mallory's going to be too willing to let you share her quarters.  
Plus I can teach you a few things." Together, they headed out of the  
room and Wildwing was left alone. Reaching under his chestplate, he  
withdrew a golden locket and opened it up to expose a faded photograph.  
It was of a thirteen-year-old girl with her red hair pulled up into a  
ponytail and a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes. Unfortunately,  
long exposure to the polluted air after the Invasion had bleached the hair  
blond and the eyes a faded gray.  
Where are you, my Firefly? he thought, sadly, as he gazed at the  
picture. Closing his eyes briefly, he tucked the locket back down under  
his armor and headed for his quarters.  
  
Mallory sighed and toweled her hair dry. It had taken her half a bar  
of soap and almost an entire bottle of shampoo, but she had finally gotten  
rid of the last bit of dust in her feathers. She hung the towel up and  
walked into her bedroom before crawling under her covers.  
What's wrong with me? She thought, hugging her pillow close to her  
chest. Why am I acting mean towards Quiverwing? Unlike Lucretia, she's  
trustworthy and doesn't have the guys wrapped around one of her fingers.  
"Simple," Mallory whispered, tears starting down her face. "Wildwing  
has found someone his own age that he can be with and he might leave me for  
her." She buried her face in her pillow as the tears streamed down her  
face. "Oh, White Knight. Why did I ever have to leave you?" Reaching out,  
she turned off her light before crying herself to sleep.  
  
Dragaunus smiled as final repairs were done to the Raptor's engines.  
Siege, the Chameleon and the Wraith helped the hunter drones while Megavolt  
huddled in one corner, hoping not to be noticed by Dragaunus.  
"That's the last of the repairs, Lord Dragaunus," called Siege,  
turning away from the engine.  
The Saurian Overlord nodded before settling his gaze on Megavolt.  
"Recharge the engines," he ordered. When Megavolt didn't move, Dragaunus   
glared at him. "Recharge the engines before I tear you apart with my bare  
hands!"  
Megavolt nodded and rubbed his hands together before placing them on  
the correct spots on the Raptor's engines. A blue glow surrounded him and  
he shouted as thousands of watts slammed into his body from the engines.   
For a few seconds, Megavolt jerked around in mid-air and his skeleton was  
visible. Once the barrage ended, Megavolt dropped to the floor with smoke  
pouring out of his jumpsuit, and he blinked at his surroundings.  
"The back-up generators are at full power," reported the Chameleon,  
glancing at the panel.  
"How soon before the primary engines are functional?" asked  
Dragaunus, turning to face the shape shifter.  
"The drones are installing that new engine, but they have to  
configure the Raptor's engine's to fit," explained the Chameleon. "Probably  
a couple of hours."  
Dragaunus growled deep in his throat. "Then it looks like we're  
going to have to keep the ducks busy until then," he stated. He glanced  
at the still-smoking Megavolt and smiled. "Take our friend here and allow  
him to create havoc in Anaheim. He has served his purpose."  
Siege grabbed Megavolt and dragged the rat through the corridors of  
the Raptor before shoving him outside. "You heard Lord Dragaunus," snarled  
the burly Saurian. "Go create havoc for a while." Turning, he entered the  
Raptor with the door sliding close behind him.  
With one last terrified glanced at the Raptor, Megavolt turned and  
ran towards Anaheim.  
  
The next morning, the ducks were skating across the ice with  
Quiverwing sitting in the team box with her cape wrapped around her. She   
watched in fascination as the Mighty Ducks practiced, and noticed that  
they seemed different as they concentrated on their moves.  
These guys could give the St. Canard hockey team a run for their  
money, Quiverwing mused with a smile. She was so busy watching the Ducks   
that she didn't notice Phil arriving with his phone out, making another  
business deal.  
"...Sure, the ducks will be there," stated Phil, just before he  
caught sight of Quiverwing. "I'll call you back." With that, he slipped  
his phone in his coat pocket and approached the archer. "Talk about  
absolutely gorgeous," breathed Phil touching her shoulder.  
Shouting, Quiverwing grabbed Phil's hand and flipped him over her  
shoulder before falling into a defensive position. She glared at the pudgy  
human as he climbed to his feet and warily backed up as he looked at her   
with a look of pure greed.  
"Beautiful and a martial arts expert," he exclaimed. "I can make a  
fortune off of the pictures alone."  
"I don't know who or what you are, but if you don't leave me alone,  
you'll wish that they used you as a puck instead," growled Quiverwing, her  
eyes blazing.  
The ducks skated over and Duke shot Phil a withering glance. "Sorry  
'bout that," he apologized to Quiverwing. "Meet Phil, our manager. Ignore  
him or threaten his life and he'll leave you alone."  
"Next time, I'll do more than just throw you to the floor,"  
threatened Quiverwing, shaking a gloved fist at the human as the ducks  
returned to practice.  
Suddenly, the lights failed for a second before coming back on.  
"Looks like Megavolt's up to his old tricks again," remarked Quiverwing,   
strapping the quiver on her back before slipping her bow over her head.  
"Wait, Quiverwing..." called Wildwing, but it was too late. The  
archer had vanished and he snarled. "To the Migrator!" barked Wildwing,  
already skating for the locker room. "She might need back-up." Mallory  
snarled as the rest of the team followed Wildwing to the Garage. Minutes   
later, the Migrator roared out of the hidden tunnel and headed for downtown  
Anaheim.  
  
Quiverwing shook her head as she watched Megavolt toss bolts of  
electricity into the panicked crowd around the theatre. She had arrived a  
few second ago thanks to a combination of rooftops and grappling hooks in  
time to see Megavolt unscrew the last lightbulb from the theater sign.  
"Megavolt," she called. "Why don't you give up so we can both go home  
to St. Canard."  
The villain spun around to glare at the green clad crimefighter  
standing there with an arrow cocked. "You won't stop me from freeing all of  
the lightbulbs from their slavery!" he cried, shooting bolts at her. With a  
strangled cry, Quiverwing threw herself to one side, dropping her bow as   
she rolled to her feet into a defensive position.  
"Smooth move, butterfingers," she chided herself, dodging another  
barrage of electricity. Shouting, she launched herself at Megavolt, unaware  
that the Migrator had arrived and the ducks were gathered in the street  
watching the fight. Megavolt didn't dodge in time and Quiverwing managed to  
get a few solid hits in before being driven back by Megavolt's bolts.  
As she rolled to her feet, Quiverwing spotted her bow on the edge of  
the sign had tried for it only to be forced back, her arrows rattling  
tauntingly. My arrows are as useless as Dad's gas gun without cartridges   
right now, she thought disgustedly. Suddenly, she remembered the gas  
cartridge in her quiver and began digging around for it as she dodged  
Megavolt's attacks.  
"Got it!" she cried, triumphantly as she withdrew the cartridge. She  
grinned at Megavolt. "Hey, Sparky. Head's up!" With that, Quiverwing heaved  
the cartridge at Megavolt with all her strength. It landed at the  
supervillian's feet and exploded in a green cloud. Quiverwing drew back  
with her cape over her beak and motioned the ducks back as well. Megavolt  
looked around dazed before he collapsed to the floor, out cold. The archer  
waited for the last of the gas to dissipate before she withdrew a coil of  
rope from her quiver and calmly walked over to tie Megavolt securely. Once  
that was done, she lowered him to the sidewalk before sliding down the  
extra rope to the ground.  
Wildwing stormed over to Quiverwing. "What's the big idea, running  
out without waiting for the rest of us?" he demanded. "What if the Saurians  
were here? You would have been outnumbered."  
"I didn't know you cared," teased Quiverwing. Mallory snarled and  
stormed back to the Migrator. Wildwing was about to start after her when   
she burst out of the back of the Migrator on a duckcycle and headed back   
for the Pond.  
Duke casually walked over to Wildwing. "I think you'd better talk to  
her before something irreversible happens," remarked the one-eyed duck  
before heading for the Migrator. Wildwing sighed and followed the rest of  
the ducks back to the Migrator.  
  
Wildwing tossed his armor on his bed as Nosedive watched from the  
nearby couch. "I'm tellin' ya, Bro. Mallory's not in any mood to talk right  
now," remarked Nosedive as Wildwing slipped a shirt on and tucked it into  
the waist of his jeans.  
"It doesn't matter," replied Wildwing, starting for the door. He  
walked down the hall to Mallory's room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," called Mallory, her voice muffled by the steel. Wildwing  
entered her room and the second the door closed behind him, Nosedive crept  
out of his brother's room and crouched next to the door.  
Duke and Quiverwing came around the corner and strolled over to stand  
next to Mallory's room. "Do I really want to know what you're doing here?"  
inquired Duke with a smile.  
"Shh," hissed Nosedive. "I'm making sure everything works out between  
them." Duke crouched next to Nosedive with Quiverwing hovering over both of  
them.  
Mallory glanced up as Wildwing entered her quarters before resuming  
her martial arts practice. Wildwing rested his hands on his hips as he  
approached her. "We have to talk," he stated, watching her.  
"About what?" she asked innocently, stopping to look at him.  
"Quiverwing," he replied. "More specifically, the way you've been  
acting around her." Mallory's eyes went hard and she turned her back on  
Wildwing, her arms across her chest. "What is your problem with her? She's  
nothing like Lucretia..."  
"No she's not!" snapped Mallory, whirling around with her eyes  
blazing. "But the effect is the same!"  
"What are you talking about?" he demanded, his temper beginning to  
rise.  
She stalked over to him, tears starting down her face. "Seems to me  
whenever another female duck arrives, the IQ drops and the hormone level   
skyrockets!" she screamed, her face twisted with anger as she poked him in  
the chest.  
"That might have been the case with Lucretia, but I don't see any  
problems with Quiverwing," Wildwing snarled, his dark eyes flashing as he  
clenched his fists.  
Mallory laughed, a cruel sound that ended in a choked off sob.  
"Strange, all I've seen is problems!" she shrieked. "Duke and Dive fight   
over her; Phil wants to sign her to some contract; and you treat her like  
a long lost girlfriend!" By now, her face was soaked with tears and she  
could barely talk through her sobs.  
"Now I understand!" cried Wildwing, triumphantly. "You're jealous!"  
"Maybe I am!" she shouted, shoving him away. "But maybe if I wore the  
outfits they were almost in, I could get that kind of attention!" With  
that, she ripped off her chestplate and heaved it at Wildwing with all of  
her strength. He dodged it and it collided with the door, leaving a large  
dent when it fell to the floor. Wildwing raised his arms to protect his  
head as Mallory stripped off her armor and threw it at him. He slowly made  
his way through the barrage and grabbed Mallory's wrists as she was about  
to start on her bodysuit. Seconds later, he was on his back and Mallory  
backed off, not taking her eyes off of him as he slowly climbed to his  
feet. She hadn't meant to throw him to the floor, but when he had grabbed  
her wrists, her training took over.  
Wildwing turned to look at Mallory. "Are you finished, or are you  
going to start throwing other things at me?" he asked in a calm voice. She  
nodded, her eyes large, and swallowed back her sobs. He held out his hand.  
"Can I have my locket back, please?"  
Mallory looked down at her hands to discover a familiar gold locket  
in them with the chain tangled around her fingers. It must have come off   
when she flipped him, but there was something naggingly familiar about the  
decorations engraved on the surface. On a hunch, she flipped it over and   
gasped when she spotted the double M's carved into the back.  
"White Knight," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. She  
glanced up at Wildwing who was staring at her with a surprised look on his  
face. The locket slipped from nerveless fingers and she sank to her knees.  
"But how? I gave this to him seven years ago?" She glared at Wildwing  
accusingly. "How did you get this?"  
"Firefly gave it to me before she left," he replied, defensively,  
approaching her. She began laughing and crying at the same time as she  
climbed to her feet.  
She handed him the locket. "Here you go, White Knight," she  
announced. "And it looks like we kept our promise to find each other  
without realizing it."  
Wildwing smiled and tilted her head up. "It's good to see you again,  
Firefly," he murmured, his dark eyes holding her green ones. "There's  
something you have to know, Mallory," he began. Fear crept into her eyes   
and she looked away. "Mallory McMallard, I don't care who else shows up  
here, you're the one who holds my heart."  
Mallory looked at him, startled. "But why were you spending time  
with Quiverwing?" she asked. "And were so concerned about her?"  
He shrugged. "Because she seemed like the only one here that was  
close enough to my age that I could talk to," he replied with a smile.  
"Besides, she's fun to be around. You should hear some of her stories.  
She's a great friend, but that all I see her as. A friend."  
She smiled cautiously. "You sure?"  
"Mallory," Wildwing raised an eyebrow, "I'm positive."  
"In that case..." Mallory wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled  
him close. "I have to confess, there hasn't been a time I wasn't thinking  
about you. I just wish I had realized who you were earlier."  
"Better late than never," Wildwing murmured, sliding his arms around  
her waist and kissing her deeply.  
  
"What's going on?" Duke whispered to Nosedive, whose head was still  
plastered against Mallory's door.  
"Uh, let's just say everything's working out," the blond duck  
answered.  
"Working out how?" Quiverwing put in, amused.  
"Good," Nosedive told her, "but we're going to be in trouble if we  
don't get out of here now!" The three just managed to race around the  
nearest corner as Wildwing opened the door.  
"Did you hear something?" Wildwing inquired, looking back at Mallory.  
Her brow wrinkled "I thought I did, but I can't be sure," she  
replied.  
He shrugged. "Oh well." Wildwing turned around in the doorway. "Now  
where were we? Getting reacquainted, as I remember."  
Mallory laughed. "Actually, I was thinking about getting cleaned up,"  
she lowered her eyes, "and I need some time to take all this in, Wildwing."  
He reached out to run his fingers in her red hair once more. "Sure,  
Mallory. No rush," he soothed. "Now that we've found each other again,  
whatever you want out of our relationship is fine with me. If you want to  
talk, you know where to find me." With that, Wildwing turned and left,  
closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Megavolt sulked in side the cell those blasted do-gooders had stuck  
him in. He was desperately trying to think of a way to get back at them, or  
at least get free, when a figure clad in green appeared at the entrance.  
"Don't worry, Sparky. Soon we'll both be back in St. Canard where we  
belong," Quiverwing said, smiling at the crazed supervillian.  
"I told you...Don't...Call...Me...SPARKY!!!!" screamed Megavolt,  
releasing the last of his built up charge at the forcefield door.  
Quiverwing ducked to one side as the forcefield blew outwards, and before  
she could recover, Megavolt stunned her with a low level electricity bolt.  
He loomed over her and was about ready to end her career right them when   
footsteps echoed through the halls. Turning, Megavolt sprinted down the  
hallway and vanished around a corner as Duke raced over to Quiverwing.  
"You okay? What happened?" he asked, crouching down to help her sit  
up.  
Quiverwing nodded as the rest of the ducks arrived. "I'm fine," she  
announced. "As for what happened, Megavolt blew a fuse and then the  
forcefield."  
"We have to stop him before he reaches the generator," announced  
Wildwing.  
Tanya nodded. "If he overloads that, it could, y'know, wipe out most  
of Anaheim," she stated.  
Quiverwing groaned as she climbed to her feet. "As if I didn't have  
enough problems," she muttered.  
Wildwing glanced around at everyone. "Quiverwing, you and Mallory  
head towards the generator room," he ordered. "Tanya, Grin, head for the   
Garage. Duke, you and Dive are with me. We'll use the secret passages in   
the hopes of cutting him off. Keep your communits ready and alert the rest  
of the team the minute you spot him." Everyone nodded and split up in their  
assigned groups.  
"So what kind of generator is it?" inquired Quiverwing, softly, as  
they crept through the halls.  
Mallory shrugged. "A quantum fusion generator," she replied absently.  
Silently, the two redheads slipped through the corridors with their  
weapons ready, until they finally came to a fortified door. Mallory opened  
it and they entered the room, glancing around as the door hissed shut  
behind them. Quiverwing stared at the generator with a look of shock on her  
face. "That's the generator?"  
"Yep," replied Mallory, absently. Quiverwing shook her head in  
disbelief and they searched the Generator Room thoroughly before Mallory   
activated her communit. "This is Mallory. Megavolt's not in the Generator  
Room."  
"Right," replied Wildwing. "I'm coming up on your position now. Lock  
the door and stay there. We can't afford Megavolt getting any where near   
the generator." Mallory walked over to the door and punched in a series of  
digits, before turning back to Quiverwing.  
"Not much we can do right now, except wait," remarked Mallory, wryly.  
She slung her puck bazooka across her back and folded her arms across her  
chest.  
Quiverwing stared at the other woman for a few minutes before  
breaking the silence. "Mallory, can I ask you something?" she inquired.  
Mallory nodded and the archer continued. "Think we can start over?"  
Mallory smiled sheepishly. "I want to apologize for the way I treated  
you," she stated, rubbing the back of her neck. "I though you were going to  
take Wildwing away from me and..."  
"You were jealous of all the attention he was paying me," concluded  
Quiverwing, with a wave of her hand. "Consider it forgotten. Besides, I  
have a guy waiting for me to get home." She dug out the miniature picture  
frame and handed it to Mallory. "Meet Honker. Once I moved in next door,   
his dull childhood was over and..." She suddenly broke off and looked  
around. Mallory followed her gaze to the secret passage door and they aimed  
their weapons at it. It slowly opened to reveal Wildwing and Quiverwing  
breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered her bow.  
"I don't think Megavolt's still in the Pond," remarked Wildwing. "No  
one's found him." He gazed at Quiverwing. "You know him best. Where would  
he go?"  
"Are there any major power plants around here, aside from this  
generator?" Quiverwing asked, her mind racing. At the Puckworlders'  
confused looks, she continued. "Megavolt stores electricity in that battery  
he wears on his back, and he discharges it through his hands. He has to  
recharge that battery when he uses a lot of power. According to Darkwing,  
Megavolt has also tried to use a power plant to 'free' the lightbulbs from  
slavery."  
Mallory smiled in sympathy. "And I though we dealt with some  
loonies," she remarked.  
"At least ours don't come back to haunt us," remarked Wildwing. "So  
far, the only one besides Dragaunus that came back for an encore was that  
Dr. Droid character."  
Quiverwing gazed at Wildwing and Mallory with a disappointed look on  
her face. "I think the only way we're gonna find Megavolt is to bring in   
Darkwing," she announced in an apologetic voice.  
"What's wrong with that?" inquired Mallory, picking up the apologetic  
tone in the other woman's voice.  
"Wait until after you see him in action," replied Quiverwing, rolling  
her eyes. "But right now, the big question is, how do we get Darkwing from  
St. Canard to here?"  
Wildwing and Mallory exchanged amused glances. "That's not going to  
be a problem," replied Wildwing with a smile. "Let's get the others  
together and get this Darkwing Duck."  
Together, after a futile search of the Pond revealed no trace of  
Megavolt, the seven ducks assembled in the Ready Room and Tanya connected  
Drake One to the communication's unit on Jellica's dimensional Limbo  
station. Seconds later, Jellica's face appeared on the screen and she  
smiled.  
"Hey everyone," she greeted. "What can I do for you today?"  
Wildwing gestured to Quiverwing. "Dragaunus brought a criminal from  
Quiverwing's world here and she was accidentally brought along," he  
explained. "Unfortunately, Megavolt has escaped and we need help from a  
Darkwing Duck to capture him again."  
Jellica nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes to recalibrate your  
generator," she announced before severing the connection.  
Quiverwing gazed at the now-blank screen. "So that's the mysterious  
Jellica," she mused.  
Just then, the familiar swirling blue vortex opened and Jellica  
stepped out, her tail swishing through the air. "So which dimension are  
you after?" she inquire, her ears twitching. "I need a few specifics to  
find it since there are thousands of dimensions out there."  
"Well, let's see," began Quiverwing. "The good guys are Darkwing  
Duck, Steggmutt, Neptunia, Gizmoduck, and Morgana McCawber. Darkwing's my  
adoptive father and we live in St. Canard with Launchpad."  
Jellica laughed. "I think I can find it," she stated, glancing at the  
Puckworlders. "Would one of you like to go with her?"  
Quiverwing glanced at Mallory. "I wouldn't mind it if Mallory could  
come, just to back up my story," announced the archer. Mallory glanced at  
Wildwing who nodded and Jellica pushed a few buttons, opening a portal.  
Together, the three women walked through the portal and it closed behind   
them.  
They seemed to tumble through the swirling blue and purple chaos  
before falling out onto a deserted bridge, and Quiverwing smiled as she  
gazed around. "Mallory, welcome to my hometown," she stated, heading for   
one of the bridge towers. "C'mon. Darkwing's this way." She pulled a  
grappling hook out of her quiver and launched it up to the window at the   
top of the tower. She easily scaled the rope with Mallory and Jellica  
following close behind, and once they reached the top, Quiverwing slipped  
into the window to stand on the ledge that ran along the inside.  
"Where is everyone?" inquired Mallory, gazing around the hideout  
with a confused look on her face.  
"Since the Ratcatcher's not here, Darkwing and Launchpad must be out  
on patrol," replied Quiverwing, climbing down to the ground floor. She  
spotted a form hunched over in one of the chairs and put a finger to her   
beak before silently approaching him. Quiverwing stood behind the chair and  
wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she lowered her head next to his.  
"Guess who?" Quiverwing whispered. Honker sat up and spun around, wrapping  
his arms around her waist.  
"Gos, where have you been?" he cried, hugging her tightly. "Your dad  
was less than enthusiastic about what happened the other day."  
Quiverwing laughed. "Honker, meet Mallory and Jellica, Guardian of  
Dimensional Limbo," she introduced. "Mallory's part of the Mighty Ducks who  
need Dad's help in capturing Megavolt, and Jellica's the one who gave m a  
lift home. So where's the Terror That Flaps?"  
Honker shook his had. "Out scouring the city for crime," he stated.  
Quiverwing nodded and climbed up the ladder to Darkwing's computer. The  
other three followed her up and Honker crossed his arms when she started   
tapping on the keyboard. "Just what are you up to?"  
"Getting Darkwing," Quiverwing said, mysteriously as she pressed one  
last key. "I give him five minutes to respond to the intruder alarm. What  
do you say Honker?"  
"I say ten, since he was heading for the opposite side of St.  
Canard," countered the gander with a smile.  
Mallory shook her head. "Do you guys do this often?" she asked in  
disbelief.  
Quiverwing shook her head. "This is nothing," she said. "You should  
have seen us before I got to come along on the adventures." She laughed.   
"Now THAT was fun!"  
"I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night!" boomed a voice as a cloud  
of blue smoke appeared. "I am the judge that throws away the key. I am  
Darkwiiiing Duck!" Instinctively, Mallory whipped out her puck launcher and  
fired at the cloud. When the smoke dissipated, Quiverwing began laughing.  
There stood Darkwing, tied up with a bolo puck and looking thoroughly  
disgusted by the turn of events.  
"Sorry 'bout that," apologized Mallory, freeing the disgruntled  
crimefighter.  
"Maybe that will teach you to tone down the ego some," Quiverwing  
called. Darkwing looked at her and rushed over, catching her in a fierce   
hug.  
"Don't you ever vanish on me again, young lady," he scolded,  
stepping back to hold her at arm's length.  
Quiverwing shrugged. "Trust me, I was less than thrilled to find  
myself in another dimension," she replied, gesturing to Mallory and  
Jellica. "Darkwing Duck, may I present Mallory of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks  
and Jellica, Guardian of Dimensional Limbo."  
Mallory stepped forward and gazed down at the smaller duck. "Darkwing  
Duck, we have need of your services in our dimension," she stated in a  
brisk military tone. "The villain known as Megavolt is loose in Anaheim  
and my team mates and I need someone who has past experience with him."  
Darkwing grinned. "Of coarse, you decided to call in the best there  
is," he stated, his thumbs hooked under his arms in a gesture of pride.  
Mallory sighed and rolled her eyes. "What we need is for you to hunt  
down Megavolt while the rest of us concentrate on Dragaunus and the  
Saurians," she explained, trying to keep her temper in check. "We can't  
stop them from repairing their ship and taking over the Earth if we're  
continuously chasing after Megavolt."  
Just then, a new duck arrived and glanced around. "Hey DW," he  
called. "Who are they?" Mallory glanced at the new arrival and tried hard  
not to laugh at his outfit. She had never seen anything like it outside of  
a history book. He was wearing a brown flight outfit with a scarf draped   
around his neck and a flight cap sat on his head with a lock of red hair   
slipping out from underneath. Jellica noticed the look on Mallory's face   
and elbowed her in the ribs. Mallory shrugged slightly with a guilty look  
on her face before returning her gaze to the new arrival.  
"Mallory, Jellica, meet Launchpad McQuack," announced Quiverwing with  
a smile. "He's been both older brother and uncle to me for the past ten  
years. Plus, he's the best pilot I know of." Launchpad blushed and smiled  
shyly at them.  
Mallory and Jellica exchanged glances. "Why not?" inquired Mallory.  
"With Duke, they should be able to locate Megavolt and capture him while   
the rest of us deal with Dragaunus."  
Darkwing snorted and crossed his arms. "I do not need any help in  
capturing a villain," he sniffed.  
"Even when you don't know the city or where the villain is?" inquired  
Jellica, cocking her ears in amusement. Darkwing was about to answer when  
Jellica held up her hands. "As much as I like a good argument, now is not  
the time or place for it," she announced. "Get everything you'll need  
because we're going back to Anaheim in fifteen minutes."  
Honker stepped over to Quiverwing and drew her off to one side,  
talking quietly to her for several minutes. Mallory couldn't here their  
conversation and didn't bother trying to get closer to eavesdrop. After a  
few minutes, Quiverwing hugged Honker and he sat down in the chair he  
originally occupied when they had arrived. He hit a statue sitting between  
the two chairs and it spun around. When it stopped, the gander was no  
longer there.  
"What was that about?" inquired Mallory, her eyes wide with surprise.  
Quiverwing shrugged. "Not everyone is lucky enough to have their  
headquarters under their home," explained the archer. "Those chairs get us  
from our home to here and back again without having to worry about traffic  
problems." She glanced over at Darkwing and Launchpad who had their heads  
close together, talking. "I just though of something. Dad and I usually use  
either our Ratcatchers or the ThunderQuack to get around. I don't think any  
of them will travel through the dimensions easily."  
"I'll talk to Wildwing and see if you can't use our duckcycles,"  
Mallory said. "They're built to carry two." Quiverwing nodded and walked   
over to tell Darkwing.  
Fifteen minutes later, Darkwing and Quiverwing had gathered up their  
supplies and stood next to Launchpad. "We're ready," Quiverwing stated,  
looking at Jellica. The feline nodded and pressed a button on her communit.  
A swirling blue and lavender vortex appeared and Mallory calmly entered  
with the others a little bit behind her. They tumbled through the spinning  
colors before falling out of the open vortex into the city streets. Mallory,  
Jellica, and Quiverwing managed to twist around to land on their feet, but  
Darkwing and Launchpad ended up on their faces on the asphalt.  
Mallory glanced around while the two ducks picked themselves off the  
ground with Darkwing muttering under his breath. "We're about half a mile  
from the Pond," she announced, swinging her puck bazooka off her back and  
into her hands. "If we start now, we should be able to make it there in  
about fifteen minutes."  
Jellica smiled. "If you need my services again, just call," she  
stated before opening another portal. Mallory started for the Pond as the  
portal vanished into thin air and the St. Canardians rushed to catch up  
with the Puckworlder.  
Suddenly, Mallory stopped and the others glanced around nervously.  
"Stay here," ordered the commando. "This shouldn't take long." Just then,  
Darkwing heard a high pitched woman's shriek and Mallory quickly slipped   
down the alley. Behind her, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Quiverwing followed at  
a respectable distance, and they saw her confront three thugs who had a  
woman pinned against the wall.  
"How about picking on someone your own size?" Mallory challenged, her  
hands on her hips. She had slung her puck bazooka across her back and  
Darkwing quickly glanced up at Quiverwing before grabbing her wrist,  
preventing her from helping Mallory.  
The thug with greasy hair leered at Mallory. "Look at what we got  
here boys," he called to his companions. "It's one of them Mighty Ducks."  
His one friend with a jagged scar across his cheek started backing away but  
the other one who was bald grabbed Scar's arm.  
"We out number her three to one," Baldy announced. "We can easily  
take her."  
Mallory fell into a defensive position. "Just try," she growled.  
Greasy Hair lunged at her with a knife drawn and she easily trapped his arm  
before throwing him against the wall. Scar decided to vacate the alley and  
took off running as Baldy fell into a stance of his own.  
"You're not takin' me in, ya freak!" he snarled, throwing an upper  
cut that Mallory easily avoided.  
She narrowed her eyes and spun around, kicking him in the head.  
Baldy's head snapped around and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.   
Behind her, Greasy Hair was climbing to his feet and he whipped out a gun.  
"That does it," he snarled. "No more Mr. Nice Guy." He aimed the gun  
at Mallory when he suddenly found his arms tied to his sides and he was  
yanked off his feet as the other ducks entered the alley.  
Mallory smiled. "What took you so long?" she asked, bending down to  
tie Baldy's arms behind his back. Once that was done, she gestured to the  
St. Canardians to join them. "Wildwing, this is Darkwing Duck and Launchpad  
McQuack," she introduced, gesturing to the two new ducks.  
Wildwing held out his hand. "I certainly hope you can help us,"  
stated the Team Captain as Darkwing shook the offered hand.  
Mallory tapped Wildwing on the shoulder and stood on her toes to  
whisper in his ear. "They need to use the duckcycles and I though Duke  
would be the best one to guide them around town," she explained.  
He nodded and motioned Duke over. "Duke, you're going to help  
Darkwing and Quiverwing capture Megavolt," stated Wildwing. "You can use   
the duckcycles. We'll call if we get into trouble."  
"Okay," replied Duke. He smiled at Quiverwing. "Ready to go hunt a  
lunatic down?" She laughed and together with Darkwing and Launchpad, they  
removed the duckcycles from the Migrator and climbed on.  
"Let's Get Dangerous!" called Darkwing, gunning the engine of the  
duckcycle. With a roar, the two cycles took off down the road as Grin  
dumped the last of the thugs into the garbage bin before letting the lid   
drop back into place. Seconds later, the Migrator headed towards the Pond.  
Suddenly, Tanya's control panel began spitting out information and  
Wildwing risked glancing back at her before returning his gaze to the road.  
"What's going on, Tanya?" he inquired, dreading the answer.  
"There's a massive power surge coming from the hills East of  
Anaheim," she reported, her eyes scanning the information. "I've never seen  
readings like this before."  
"Think it could be Dragaunus?" inquired Mallory. "I mean he does have  
that engine prototype. He could have modified the engine to fit in with the  
Raptor's engines, couldn't he?"  
"Theoretically, it's possible," replied Tanya, frowning as she  
thought out the problem. She linked her panel to Drake One and started  
typing away as Wildwing turned down a street. "According to Drake One, the  
readings are five miles into the hills."  
Wildwing nodded and began driving towards the hills as the others  
prepared for a confrontation with Dragaunus.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the two duckcycles raced through the streets of Anaheim,  
searching for Megavolt. They had already checked out several power plants,  
but had yet to get lucky. Duke glanced over at Darkwing when they stopped  
for a light.  
"Are you sure that Megavolt's gonna head for a power plant?" asked  
the one-eyed duck. "I mean, he could be after somethin' else."  
Darkwing looked at Duke. "Megavolt is crazy," explained Darkwing as  
if he was talking to a hatchling. "He only wants to free the lightbulbs of  
the world or end the career of a certain crimefighter."  
"I seem to remember a couple of times when he's managed to put  
together a successful plan," mused Quiverwing. "There was that class  
reunion, and he did help with that energy monster." Darkwing glared at her  
and she put on her most innocent face.  
"This isn't getting' us anywhere," Duke announced, holding up his  
hands to cut off further arguing. Before anyone could say another word, a  
large explosion rocked the city and the ducks looked up to see a large  
cloud of smoke rising in the distance. "C'mon," urged Duke, gunning the  
motor. He took off with Darkwing and Launchpad close behind. Quiverwing  
tightened her grip on Duke's waist as they took a corner at the high speed.  
They sped down several streets as they drew closer to the source of the  
explosion and finally stopped in front of a burning building.  
"Megavolt was here," the masked crimefighter stated with a nod of his  
head. Duke glanced around at the fire trucks and groaned when he spotted   
Captain Klegghorn marching over to them with a furious look on his face.  
"Just what do you think you're doin' here?" demanded the cop, glaring  
at the four ducks.  
Duke smiled. "We're lookin' for someone," he replied, casually. "You  
didn't happen to see where the person who did that went, did ya?"  
"If I find out that you ducks were involved with this in anyway, I'll  
lock you up for so long, your grandkids will still be in jail!" threatened  
Klegghorn.  
"Excuse me, Citizen," interrupted Darkwing. "But we're on the trail  
of a dangerous criminal. If you would assist us in informing us which way  
he went, we will be more than happy to get out of your way so you can  
continue with your job."  
Klegghorn threw daggers at Darkwing who remained perfectly calm.  
"Your friend went that way," snarled the cop, pointing towards the center  
of Anaheim. "If I find him before you do, I'd better not see you anywhere  
in the vicinity." With that, he turned and walked back to the smoking  
building.  
"Unbelievable," muttered Duke, shaking his head. "We've saved the  
world who knows how many times and Klegghorn's still blaming us for  
everything that goes wrong in this town." He turned his duckcycle around   
and headed in the direction that Klegghorn pointed with Darkwing right  
beside him.  
As they started down one street, the pavement suddenly exploded in  
front of them and Duke managed to avoid the smoking crater. Screeching to a  
halt, Darkwing gazed around at the surrounding building before spotting a  
yellow clad figure on the roof of a department store. "Up there," he  
called, pointing to the figure. "It's Megavolt!"  
Duke jumped off the duckcycle pulling Quiverwing off with him as  
another bolt of electricity slammed into the ground next to him and he  
pulled his saber off his sleeve. Glancing around, he noticed that both  
Quiverwing and Darkwing had vanished, leaving him alone on the street with  
Launchpad.  
"Where'd they go?" demanded Duke, dodging another barrage of  
electricity.  
Launchpad grinned. "To get the bad guy," he replied, starting for the  
building. Duke slipped down the alley and launched a grappling hook at the  
roof. He easily climbed up the rope and was climbing over the edge of the  
roof when a cloud of blue smoke appeared off to one side.  
"I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night!" boomed a familiar voice.  
"I am the TV that blows during your favorite show. I am Darkwiiiing Duck!"  
Megavolt laughed hysterically. "No, you're toast!" he cried, firing  
repeatedly into the cloud.  
A deep mocking laughter echoed across the roof. "It's not that easy  
to get rid of Darkwing Duck," stated Darkwing, still hidden. Duke crouched  
down on a near by fire escape and watched. His eyes danced around the roof  
and he quickly spotted something dark fluttering in the shadows.  
Suddenly, an arrow streaked out of the shadows and Megavolt melted  
it in mid-flight. While he was distracted, Darkwing leaped out of his  
hiding spot and launched himself at Megavolt. He planted his feet in  
Megavolt's back, sending the crazed villain stumbling across the roof. By  
the time Megavolt had regained his footing, Darkwing had whipped out a  
strange looking gun and pointed it at Megavolt.  
"Suck gas, evil doer!" he snarled, pulling the trigger. There was a  
soft whump as a canister flew across the roof and landed at Megavolt's  
feet, spreading a yellow cloud over the villain. Megavolt coughed and waved  
his hands in front of his face.  
"Now you're going to pay..ahhh!" cried Megavolt, scratching his body.  
He twisted around as he tried to scratch every part of his body at one and  
as he turned around, he met up with a double punch from both Darkwing and  
Quiverwing. Megavolt spun around like a puppet on a string before  
collapsing to the ground, out cold.  
Duke climbed up and sat on the edge of the roof, clapping his hands.  
"Not bad," he admitted. "A bit showy for my taste, but not bad." Quiverwing  
pulled a length of rope out of her quiver and proceeded to bind Megavolt's  
hands and feet together.  
"THIS time, he's not gonna get away," she promised, lowering the tied  
villain to the street next to the duckcycles. Together, the three ducks  
descended the fire escape and met up with Launchpad who came out of the  
store.  
Suddenly, Duke's communit went off and he opened it. "Duke here," he  
announced.  
"Duke, we need your help," called Nosedive over the sounds of the  
battle in the background. "We're.." Whatever else the young duck was going  
to say was lost in static. Duke snarled and closed his communit.  
"What's wrong?" asked Quiverwing, her eyes filled with concern.  
"Sounds like the team's in trouble," Duke stated, slinging a leg over  
the nearest duckcycle as he slipped on a helmet. "I gotta go help them."  
Darkwing stepped forward. "Sounds like you could use some help," he  
suggested.  
"These aren't your supervillian psychos like Megavolt over there,"  
warned Duke. "If you want to come along, okay, but you'd better be able to  
hold your own in a firefight." The one-eyed duck gazed at Quiverwing. "Take  
Launchpad and Megavolt back to the Pond. This is one battle you don't want  
to be in, Sweetheart." With that, the two ducks roared off down the road   
with Duke following the homing beacon in the other ducks' communits.  
  
Wildwing had followed the reading until they arrived at the top of a  
hill. Tanya double-checked her instruments. "This is the source of the  
power surge," she announced as the ducks piled out of the Migrator.  
"Let's just see what's here," remarked Wildwing, touching the sides  
of the Mask. Instantly, the landscape turned shades of red as the scanner  
activated and suddenly, a clump of trees morphed into the Raptor. Before he  
could announce his discovery, the Raptor dropped its cloaking shield and   
opened fire on the ducks. They dove for what shelter they could find and   
were pinned down as drones appeared around the base of the huge red ship,  
moving between the ducks and the Migrator.  
Mallory snarled and ducked after another failed attempt to try for a  
shot at the drones or the Raptor. "We're trapped here and Dragaunus can  
pick us off one by one unless we can either move or take out the Raptor,"  
she shouted over the noise.  
"I agree," called Wildwing, glancing around at the other ducks. "If  
you have an idea, let's hear it." Grin and Tanya just looked at him while  
Nosedive risked a look out from around the rocks they were hiding behind.  
"Since we're cut off from the Migrator and pinned down, I say we call  
in Duke," the young duck said. Wildwing nodded and Nosedive activated his  
communit.  
"Duke here," came the ex-thief's voice.  
"Duke, we need your help," Nosedive shouted, desperate to be heard  
over the battle. "We're.." What ever else he was going to say was cut off  
by a squeal of static. "Wonderful. We're being jammed, Big Bro."  
Wildwing nodded, his eyes narrowing with frustration. "Here's the  
plan," he stated, glancing at each of them. "I'll draw as much of their  
fire as I can and you get rid of those drones as you make your way to the  
Migrator. I'll try to join you." Mallory opened her beak to protest when   
Wildwing glared at her and she shut it with a snap.  
"Hey, Bro," began Nosedive softly. Wildwing glanced at him and  
Nosedive smiled. "See ya on the blue line." Wildwing nodded and dashed  
out from behind the Ducks' cover, firing at the drones and the Raptor. He  
managed to destroy some of the drones and heard the others race for the  
Migrator, the air crackling with volleys from both sides.  
The masked duck managed to activate his ice shield in time to deflect  
a blast from the Raptor. Unfortunately, the bolt destroyed the ice shield  
and communit on the other side of the gauntlet. Wildwing swore as the  
shorted circuitry sparked and he caught a blast from a lucky drone in the  
chest. As he fell backwards, he dimly heard someone call his name but he   
couldn't let that distract him now.  
I gotta buy them more time, Wildwing thought, rolling to his feet and  
firing on the drones. Several robots exploded under the duck's onslaught,  
but for every drone that was destroyed, two more appeared to take its place.  
Under the noise of the battle, Wildwing heard a soft rumble that was  
strangely familiar, but it wasn't until he noticed both an increase in the  
noise and the large clouds of smoke coming from the Raptor that he managed  
to identify the sound. The Raptor was taking off! He sprinted towards the  
ship and blasted open the doors. He ignored the drones because one thought  
echoed through Wildwing's mind: He had to stop the Raptor from taking off!  
He was dimly aware of someone behind him but didn't pay it any  
attention until a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into an empty room.  
Before he could protest, another hand clamped over his beak and he looked  
over his shoulder to find Duke standing there with Darkwing.  
All the tension drained out of his muscles and Duke released him.  
"Boy am I glad to see you," breathed Wildwing, before turning serious. "We  
have to stop the Raptor from lifting off."  
"Okay, but I lead," requested Duke. Wildwing nodded and Darkwing  
glanced at the two ducks curiously.  
"Why you?" demanded the smaller duck, crossing his arms.  
Duke flashed him a smile. "This use to be my old line of work," he  
replied casually. He stuck his head out the door and glanced around before  
motioning the other two to follow him. Down the halls they moved as fast as  
they dared, risking silence for speed, but they had gone only a few meters  
when Duke stopped and whirled around to face Darkwing, his sword out.  
"Either stop talkin' to yourself or I'll silence ya myself!" hissed  
the one-eyed duck. Darkwing gulped, his eyes as big as saucers, and nodded  
before the odd trio started again. Several minutes later, they had reached  
the cargo bay.  
"Man is THIS place familiar," muttered Wildwing, glancing around  
nervously. He suddenly remembered something. "Duke, both my ice shield and  
communit are shorted out."  
Duke nodded absently as they stealthily moved across the open area.  
"Then we do this the hard way," he said.  
When they were halfway across the cargo bay and out in the middle of  
the floor, a squad of drones appeared out of a tunnel and opened fire.  
Darkwing let out a startled yelp before he dove for cover behind Wildwing.  
Swearing, Wildwing fired on the drones as he tried desperately to find  
cover only to discover that the closest cover was a good hundred feet away.  
"Darkwing! Help us!" barked Wildwing, intercepting two more bolts on  
his armor. "We can't keep this up forever!" A cloud of dark blue smoke  
enveloped the drones and Darkwing charged them. He vanished into the smoke  
and there were several sounds of metal hitting metal and explosions. When  
the smoke finally cleared, the drones were in a scrap pile and Darkwing was  
standing on the top.  
Wildwing and Duke rushed past. "Move, Darkwing! We don't have long  
before the Raptor lifts off!" barked the Team Captain, heading towards a   
passageway.  
"No one appreciates me anymore," sighed Darkwing as he took off after  
the Puckworlders. When he finally caught up to them, they were in a large  
room and Wildwing nodded at a device that looked out of place in the  
massive structure.  
"That's gotta be the stolen engine," he remarked, gazing around the  
room. "Any ideas on how to shut it down?"  
Duke held his saber out. "Just one," he replied before swinging his  
sword at the engine. There was a horrible explosion that rocked the entire  
ship and Wildwing glanced around nervously.  
"Time to hit the showers!" the masked duck called. "Let's move!" The  
trio raced down the hallways when Wildwing scooped up Darkwing under one   
arm and activated his jetblades. Duke was just a few seconds behind him and  
they skated for the exit as if Dragaunus himself were after them.  
Once they reached the door to the outside, Duke opened it to discover  
that they were hundreds of feet above Anaheim. "Anyone got a parachute or a  
jetpack handy?" he inquired as Wildwing and Darkwing glanced out the door.  
There was another explosion and smoke began pouring out of the main  
thrusters as the massive warship began its descent to the earth.  
"I can use my cape like a parachute," stated Darkwing. "Done it  
before. All we gotta do is jump and you grab my legs." The two Puckworlders  
exchanged startled glances before shrugging.  
"I've enjoyed my life," Duke said with a cocky smile. Wildwing rolled  
his eyes and nodded to Darkwing. The smaller duck took a deep breath before  
leaping out of the smoking ship with Wildwing and Duke leaping after him   
and wrapping their arms around Darkwing's legs. The masked crimefighter  
grabbed the edges of his cape and it instantly billowed out, slowing their  
descent.  
  
When the first explosion ripped through the Raptor, Dragaunus whirled  
around to glare at Siege. "What's happening?" he demanded, his temper  
barely under control.  
"Somehow that engine from Unbridled Tech has blown," explained Siege  
as he desperately tried to wrestle with the unwilling controls. "It's taken  
the main thrusters with it. We're going down!"  
Dragaunus snarled and knocked Siege away from the controls as he  
punched a few buttons, activating the auxiliary power and brought the  
Raptor in for a less than smooth landing in a deserted part of the city. He  
stabbed another button and activated the cloaking device. From the outside,  
the Raptor shrank and warped into a toy store with a sign in the window  
reading "Beanies Sold Out".  
Dragaunus didn't move from his place at the controls for several  
tense minutes and when he finally turned around to look at the other  
Saurians, his eyes were glowing yellow and thick smoke was pouring out of  
his nose.  
"Those miserable mallards are behind this and I will make them pay,"  
he vowed, clenching his fists. "I promise you this!" The Wraith, Siege and  
Chameleon quickly vanished from Dragaunus's sight before he decided to vent  
his fury on them.  
  
Meanwhile, Darkwing was straining to keep his cape from flying out of  
his tightly clenched ands and dropping the three to their deaths. He shook  
his head. What am I thinking? He demanded, silently. Of coarse the  
Magnificent Masked Mallard can do this simple task. Darkwing was so caught  
up in his thoughts that he failed to see the tree that they were gliding   
right for until after they crashed into it.  
"Anyone hurt?" inquired Wildwing, swinging around to sit on the  
closest limb.  
Duke shook his head. "Not one of my more favorite exits, that's for  
sure," he replied. "Darkwing, you still with us?"  
"Unfortunately," groaned the St. Canardian. "I thought Launchpad had  
to be flying for a crash to happen."  
Wildwing and Duke exchanged confused glances before Wildwing shook  
his head. "I'm not gonna ask," he said, climbing down from the tree. "Duke,  
can you contact the others?"  
"I don't think that gonna be necessary," replied the one-eyed duck as  
the Migrator roared up to the trio.  
Mallory leaned out the door and smiled at them. "Need a lift?" she  
inquired.  
Wildwing grinned. "What took you so long?" he teased, climbing aboard  
the Migrator. He glanced around and his face turned serious. "Anyone hurt?"  
"Nah. But we managed to pick up the duckcycle," replied Nosedive,  
glancing up from where he was sitting.  
Darkwing strutted forward. "As much as I would love to hang around  
and chat with you, I have a criminal to shove behind bars," he stated. "So  
if you could get me home, it would be appreciated."  
"Not to mention Quiverwing and Launchpad are back at the Pond  
waiting for a ride home," remarked Duke, strapping himself in as Wildwing  
slipped behind the controls of the Migrator.  
Wildwing smiled and turned the Migrator towards Anaheim, driving for  
the Pond.  
  
The entire team assembled in the Ready Room to see the St. Canardians  
off. Mallory approached Quiverwing and held out her hand. "It was nice  
knowing you," stated the Puckworlder. "Even for a little while."  
Quiverwing shook Mallory's hand. "Nice knowing you too," she replied.  
"You'd better take care of him or I just might come back for him."  
"Over my dead body," Mallory playfully growled. They laughed and  
Quiverwing joined Darkwing and Launchpad who were holding a still dazed  
Megavolt. Tanya activated the dimensional gate and a swirling portal  
opened. With a wave, the St. Canardians entered the vortex, which closed   
behind them.  
"Boy am I glad that little adventure is over with," stated Duke,  
stretching his arms over his head.  
Just then, Phil walked in, muttering to himself as he scribbled on a  
sheet of paper. He looked up at the ducks with a startled look on his face.  
"What happened to that gorgeous duck?" he asked, his voice desperate.  
"Sorry, Phil. She went home," Mallory said sweetly, patting the  
chubby man on the cheek as she walked out of the room. The other ducks  
followed her out and as the door closed behind them, they could hear  
Phil's voice. "NO!! Not another one!"  
Mallory and Wildwing glanced at each other and she slid her hand into  
his as they strolled down the hall, leaving the others behind.  
  
The End.  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Flames? Please e-mail. To see a picture of  
Quiverwing, go to the Negapage and look at "The Ladies of Mallard 1/2".  
I'm sure several questions will be answered with that picture. 


End file.
